War of the Wonkas
by HeroineOfHeroes
Summary: Four Wonkas all trapped in the same room together? Oh my. How will this play out, I wonder? (The Wonka's are: Wilder, Depp, Book, and London Cast Musical. This story breaks the fourth wall.)
1. Chapter 1

War of the Wonkas

(A/N: Sorry this first part is short! It's hard to divide this story into parts. Enjoy it!)

One lovely day in Willy Wonka's factory...What do you mean which one? There's more than one?! What kind of world...Sigh. Let's see now, it began on a cool evening in the /chocolate/ haired Wonka. Not the frizzy lemon haired one.

Charlie and Wonka were finishing up their new work, and strolled through the Marshmallow Meadow.

"This is wonderful!" Charlie announced.

Wonka smiled at him and nodded, "It turned out better than I knew it would!"

Charlie laughed, and picked himself a chunk of marshmallow from the ground. He then ripped it in half and gave a piece to Wonka. Wonka happily accepted and both chewed on the gooeyness.

A few minutes later, and Charlie stared into the distance.

"M-Mr. Wonka!" He stuttered, not moving a muscle.

"Huh?" Wonka said, a slight not-realizing-he's-talking tone.

"There's someone over there! It's not an Oompa-Loompa, I'm sure."

Willy then looked to where the boy had been staring. He saw something, too. Whatever it was, he didn't want Charlie to be near it. "I'll go check it out." He said.

Charlie then exclaimed, "No, let me go with you!"

"You can't. Just. I'll be back in a flash, 'kay?" He half smiled, and walked off.

Charlie sighed, and watched him trudge on with his cane.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: So sorry for my lack of uploads! School and life has got me tied. Without further interruption, the long waited for, second chapter!)

When Wonka grew closer to the strange image, it revealed to be a man. With each step, Willy got a different view of him. Once he got half a football field away from him, he could make out what he looked like. This man wore a orangey-yellow top hat. He had a cane and purple tail coat. He even seemed to have an abnormally sized bow tie on. Willy seemed to trail off in thought and forget that this man stumbled into /his/ factory. The remembering brought a spark of rage back into Wonka and he grew closer to the man. The man had before seemed to stand still. Now, he seemed to be walking to Willy. They grew closer and closer, until they met face to face. No words could come out of Willy's mouth. He stood there for a moment then he rose his left hand. Oh, how peculiar this was! When Willy raised his left hand the other man rose his right hand, as if a mirror! A now puzzled Wonka withdrew his hand and tilted his head. The other man did the same. (This followed with a few more actions from both sides as they each mirrored one another, such as funny faces and odd dance movements.)

Then, Wonka's expression turned furious, "Hey, stop that! You're starting to bum me out."

The man shrugged slightly and said, "I'm sorry, I was convinced you were some kind of mirror."

"Did you think this was some kind of fun house?!"

"Why, having fun?"

Wonka paused for a moment, "Yes, actually."

"In all honesty, I was too."

"Ha, it's like I know everything about you but I don't even known your name. It's just weird."

"Oh, so sorry about that," The man then shook Willy's hand, "I'm Willy Wonka."

"HUH?!" Is all Willy could say.

This man who called himself Wonka then smiled, "Is there a problem?"

Then Willy looked at him, "But this is impossible! How did /you/ get in /my/ factory?!"

"Alright, now I'm confused. Who are you and what are you talking about?"

"I'm Willy Wonka!"

"That's absurd! Unthinkable!"

"Why?!"

"Because I am!"

"No, I am!"

(This went on for a few more minutes)

The next thing they knew, Charlie walked up to the both of them.

"Charlie?" Our dear Wonka looked at him.

"You were gone a long time, so I came to check up on you."

"Oh...Well, I...Uh, Charlie I think you should go on home."

The sweet, little boy tilted his head, "Why?"

"Because I need to talk to this man alone."

"Alright, fine." Charlie nodded then started to walk off.

"That's your Charlie?" That strange man asked.

"Yes..."

The man stood there in thought.

Wonka then grew frustrated, "Alright, why are you here?!"

"I don't know. I just suddenly appeared here."

"Oh, like that's an excuse."

"Do you really think I would come to visit /you/?"

"So I'm not good enough for you now?!"

"You never were! I'm the original!"

Before the two could begin a fist fight, something appeared at the corner of their eyes.

(A/N: Don't worry, I'm starting on the next chapter right now! See you!)


	3. Chapter 3

Once they both looked, they saw a...Paper cutout of a drawing of Willy Wonka? A talk bubble appeared on this drawing and read, "Actually, I am." The drawing then changed into a proud pose. This drawing was alive and could move like a person but he was in 2D and could only speak through the bubble.

2005 Wonka sighed, "Oh, this one is here. What could possibly come next?" He said with an angry tone.

"Be careful what you wish for!" 1971's Wonka said, tapping 2005, and pointed to the other direction.

There was yet a another man walking towards them. He had a top hat, a coat, and a cane.

"Good sirs, do you mind telling me where I happen to be?" He said.

2005 growled, "Oh great not the one that sings even more than this clown!"

"At least my songs are still popular!" 1971 growled right back.

"Oh, you did not!"

Whilst these two were arguing, Paper Wonka went over to Musical Wonka and informed him on the matter.

"Oh, so we all ended up here for no known reason?" Musical asked.

Paper Wonka nodded and appeared to laugh.

Musical Wonka sighed and pulled the two fighting Wonka's apart, "Alright you two, stop fighting and let's talk about how to get out of here!" He grunted and let go of them.

The two frowned, and dusted themselves off. Putting their hats back on, etc.

2005 Wonka then motioned for them all to follow him, "Come on, the elevator is over here."

1971 Wonka is heard in the background, "(Cough) Wonkavator."

2005 glares at him, but walks on anyway. They go to a wall in the room.

2005 has panic in his voice, "I-I don't understand. The elevator was here, I'm certain of it!"

"Way to go, genius." Musical mumbled.

2005 backed up against the wall, "This is impossible!"

"What, being stuck in a room of marshmallows?" 1971 Wonka asked.

"No, being stuck in a room with you all!"


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: So sorry for not uploading! I haven't even planned this story out fully. I don't even think I'll finish the other stories I've uploaded. Unless people really want to read it. I don't know anymore. Well, just enjoy this next part! See you! :D)

War of the Wonkas (Part four or chapter or whatever, just read it)

It was quiet after that. They all started to roam around the room, in search for something to do...

"H-How long has it been...?!" 1971 Wonka said with blood shot eyes.

2005 glared at him, "It's only been ten minutes, calm down!"

"Well, I am perfectly calm!" He growled.

"Oh, sorry I can't see you through that fizzy, horrid hair of yours!"

"At least I don't look like Michael Jackson and Lady Gaga!" 1971 yelled.

"I DO NOT!" 2005 yelled back.

"Yeah, you do."

The two rose their canes, but before a fight occurred, Musical bonked their heads together, "Now if you two would, please, shut up, maybe we could form a plan!"

Paper Wonka's bubble appeared and read, "You idiots won't last a day in here!"

Musical huffed and walked away.

Another silent moment occurred.

They all sat on their own marshmallow...Just, sitting. A couple minutes went by when 2005 blurted out, "Why didn't I put something else in here to eat...?"

Right after he said that 1971 took out a bar of chocolate from his coat pocket.

He started eating it and 2005 yelled, "Hey, give me some of that!" 2005 then jumped onto 1971 and they both started rolling around, fighting over the chocolate.

Musical growled once more, "Would you two stop acting like children?!"

The two stopped, stared at him, and in unison they said, "Well...We kinda are!"

Paper Wonka's bubble appeared, "Idiotic children at that."

2005 and 1971 got up and dusted themselves off.

2005 then huffed, "You shut up before I make you into s'mores!"

Paper rolled his eyes.

Musical crossed his arms, "And to think, this is what 'pure imagination' got us."

(A/N: Sorry to cut it short! I've been busy and stuff. I'll try to get another part up soon! Stay tuned and thank you all for your wonderful comments and such!)


	5. Chapter 5

WotW 5

By: HeroineOfHeroes

(A/N: Hello guys! So sorry for the absence. School, life, and lack of muse. Seriously, my muse is gone. Halp. Anyway, enjoy the next part, and hopefully, I'll get more out soon for you guys!)

"Alright, you're asking for it, Mister Sings-A-Lot!" 1971 said through gritted teeth.

"At least I don't fight with myself over something stupid, like a haircut!" Musical growled.

2005 gasped, "I do not!"

1971 looked at him, "Yeah, you do."

2005 just glared at him.

Musical said with clenched fists, "If I don't get out of here, I'll show you something believed to be seen!"

1971 just sighs, "Where is fancy bred, in the heart or in the head?"

While he's wondering, 2005 huffs and takes a step away, "Oh poppycock."

Paper Wonka seemed to laugh as he 'said', "See now I don't say such nonsense like that!"

Musical grunted at him, "Well if it wasn't for the start of you, we all wouldn't be here!"

"And that's my fault?" He took out a tea set and started drinking tea (it was all paper, of course). "The world was just given more idiots."

"Who wants to rip him to shreds?" 2005 asked, a sly grin on his face.

"I've got the legs!" Musical cheered.

"Oh, I'll get the right arm!" 1971 cheered after him.

2005 laughed and they all crept up to the Paper Wonka.

He looked hesitant and started to seem scared, "C-Come on guys! Can't we settle this over some tea?!"

They all at once grabbed hold of the Paper Wonka. Then something, all at once again, happened. They all dropped him.

In unison, they all pouted, "OW! Paper cut!"

Paper's laugh could almost actually be heard. The others growled and sat back down again.

After a while, 1971 asked, "So are we just going to fight then sit, and do it all over again?"

Musical crossed his arms, "Apparently, since it's simply second nature for the both of you to act like such!"

1971 stood up, "Oh, I'll show you pure imagination in a minute!"

2005 rolled his eyes, "Seriously, what kind of Candymen are you guys?"

"At least I don't have daddy issues!" 1971 growled at him.

2005 frowned, "You take that back!"


	6. Chapter 6

WotW 6

By: HeroineOfHeroes

(A/N: Sorry for the wait! Been busy. Anyway, here you go! The last chapter to this story. Enjoy!)

"Make me you non-loveable, creeper!" 1971 clenched his cane.

"One more out burst from you and I'm making you into a crushed up pile of Wonka Stew!" 2005 growled.

"Shut up for heaven's sake! I think I'm going to strike your head, and reverse his awful comment!" Musical shook his head.

"What's been said, has been said! No take backs!" 1971 stuck out his tongue at the both of them.

Musical went over to the two of them, lifted up his cane and prepared to swing.

1971 and 2005 cringed, waiting for the strike.

"Will any of you shut up and come up with an actual plan to get out of here?" Book crossed his arms and looked at them.

Musical blinked, looked at him, then back at the other two. He then placed his cane down, and cleared his throat, "Well…I suppose we should. This place is starting to drive us all to the brink of insanity." He started to walk off, but turned back to the two Wonkas, who had a finger raised as if to say something, "Don't even say anything." He then growled.

"So…What is the plan?" 1971 asked, as they all gathered around.

"I purpose we all go to a side of the room, and check around to scout out if there really is no exit. A door, an elevator, another room, something!" Book said, pointing in a direction.

"That's idiotic! I told you all, I made this room, so I'd know where the exits are!" 2005 huffed, and crossed his arms.

"Then why can't we find the exit, genius?" Musical glared at him.

"Yeah, remember, even Charlie could get out of here! There is a way out! Maybe you're lying to us!" 1971 growled.

2005's mouth hit the floor and he shook his head, "How dare you all accuse me! I'll search this whole room if I have to!"

Book turned to them all and looked at 2005, "How about you take us to where you remember placing the exit, maybe you didn't see it before."

Everyone blinked at him.

"That's not…A bad idea, actually." 1971 said.

"That's why I'm the original." Book laughed.

2005 rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, if it's our only good option…" He nodded, then began to lead them all.

After 30 minutes of walking, 1971 glared at him and grew frustrated, "Are you leading us to anywhere?! Come on, man! We've been in here long enough!"

"I am trying! I know, I'd rather sell my factory than be stuck in a room with all of you!" 2005 growled.

"Whoa….Dude…Really?" Musical blinked.

2005 blinked, "No not really."

"Don't be silly, he's rather sell his stupid hair than the factory!" 1971 laughed.

2005 gasped, "How dare you! My hair is amazing, okay?!"

"Yeah, sure." 1971 rolled his eyes.

"Shut up you two! Look, isn't that the last place you last saw Charlie go to?" Musical said.

2005 blinked, and a smile grew onto his face, "Aha, yeah!" He went over to the wall, and examined it.

"So what's up with it?" 1971 asked.

2005 blinked, "I don't know, I really am sure I put a door over here."

"Alright, I give up." 1971 sighed, and shook his head.

"Me too…" Musical frowned and looked downward.

"C-come on guys." 2005 looked at them, slowly frowning.

Book looked down and slowly turned away from all of them.

"Not you too, Book!" 2005 gasped.

"Just give up, okay? There's nothing else we can do." 1971 said to 2005.

"N-no…We can't just give up!" 2005 stomped.

They all looked at him.

2005 frowned more and looked down, "Alright…Fine…I give up."

"Mr. Wonka?" A voice said.

2005 blinked, and looked up.

The other Wonka's faces were shocked, their moths hung open.

2005 turned around and saw Charlie.

"Charlie?!" 2005 said.

"You've been in here a while, so I came to check on you. Oh, and you left the door open. I told you not to make the door the same as the wallpaper." He said, and simply walked away.

All the Wonka's stood there for a moment, then collapsed onto the ground.

THE END.

(A/N: A sequel maybe…?)


End file.
